This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Service is provided for the Resource software VMD, NAMD, BioCoRE through responses to user inquiries, support of user groups, maintenance of program libraries, and provision of a visitor and training center as well as an advanced computer laboratory.